


Ramię w dłoń

by Vel_es



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder Husbands, Rats, Relationship Study, Romance, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like men
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vel_es/pseuds/Vel_es
Summary: MorMor. Trzymanie się za ręce. Jim, Seb, kilka dużych szczurów i jęczący facet.Nie jestem dobra w streszczeniach.





	Ramię w dłoń

**Author's Note:**

> Potrzebowałam fluffu, więc zapożyczyłam sobie prompt "holding hands" z 30 Days OTP Challenge. Czy to co napisałam ma sens? Nie jestem pewna. Ale to MorMor, więc nah.

Pokój był skonstruowany tak, aby głosy obijały się od ścian i powracały litanią szeptów. Wrzask jednego stawał się łkaniem czterech. Błagania o litość brzmiały zabawniej, gdy było ich więcej. A kiedy w końcu dźwięki ustawały i robiło się niemal cicho, pozostawało jeszcze spokojne, miarowe kapanie krwi, jak dogasający akord spektakularnej symfonii.

Tak, Jim zdecydowanie lubił ten pokój, a Sebastian dobrze o tym wiedział. Dlatego też, pomyślał snajper z zadowoleniem, było to idealne miejsce na randkę.

Fakt, aktualnie nie mieli szans na zbyt dużo prywatności, lecz przecież nie miało to potrwać długo. Poza tym, facet leżący na stole, przez którego brzuch przeżerało się właśnie kilka dużych szczurów, jakoś poprawiał mu humor.

Rozgrzane węgle żarzyły się w zbyt jasnym świetle lamp sodowych; Sebastiana zaczynały boleć oczy. Snajper przekręcił głowę w lewo i zerknął dyskretnie na stojącego obok mężczyznę. Westwood oraz groteska dobrze się ze sobą komponowały. Prawy kącik ust Moriartiego był uniesiony nieznacznie w wyjątkowo ekonomicznej wersji ustatysfakcjonowanego uśmiechu. Ulotny w swojej naturze, uśmiech ów zniknął, gdy tylko Jim poczuł na sobie cudzy wzrok.

\- Sebastian - mruknął ostro, mrużąc przy tym oczy. -Dobrze wiesz, że kiedy robisz tą minę mam ochotę zeskrobać ci twarz.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę, szefie – odparł ze złośliwym uśmiechem Sebastian, robiąc dobry użytek ze swego wciąż względnie nienaruszonego lica.

-Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. To, że zatrudniam cię do brudnej roboty nie znaczy, że sam nie mógłbym powyrywać komuś kończyn, gdyby sytuacja tego wymagała.

-Mhm – Sebastian pokiwał głową z tak dużą powagą, na jaką był się w stanie zdobyć. Oczywiście, że o tym wiedział. Ale człowiek musi mieć w życiu trochę radości. Sprawianie wrażenia, że w jego przekonaniu Jim był tylko złowrogą kuleczką zła stanowiło wielce rozrywkowy hazard.

W rzeczywistości, Sebastian nie miał cienia wątpliwości odnośnie tego, kto dzierżył władzę; kto posiadał wszystkie możliwe środki, by wypalić z niego serce, po czym podać je mocno wypieczone na złotej tacy i wepchnąć mu do gardła. Gdyby było inaczej, Seb już dawno skończyłby w podobnym pokoju.

Jim wyprostował się nagle, usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię, i każdy inny podwładny zesrałby się ze strachu - nic dziwnego, skoro patrząc na Jima dostrzegali tylko szaleństwo. A przecież ono było tam zawsze.

Moran skopiował postawę swego pracodawcy i rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie, zaś razem z nim coś, czemu Jim rzadko kiedy potrafił się oprzeć – wyzwanie. Rozbawione ogniki w oczach Jima błysnęły jaśniej.

Irlandczyk zbliżył się do tkwiącego między nimi stołu z niedużym uśmiechem. Leżący na nim człowiek, który wyglądał, jakby był bliski utraty przytomności - czy to z bólu, czy też ubytku krwi - zerknął na Moriartiego nerwowo, krztusząc się własnym jękiem. Jim ostentacyjnie zignorował dźwięki i nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Sebastianem, ujął leżącą bezwładnie na stole rękę.

\- Ramię w dłoń, tygrysie. Kto pierwszy oddzieli je od ciała, wygrywa.

 

* * *

 

Dziesięć minut, które zagubiło się gdzieś w międzyczasie, zastało Jima i Sebastiana z plecami do ściany, siedzących tak blisko, że niemal stykali się ramionami.

\- Jim. Wiesz, że to się nie liczy – powiedział Seb, wskazując podbródkiem na leżącą w kącie siekierę.

Irlandczyk prychnął cicho, a spojrzenie, które rzucił Sebastianowi sugerowało jasno, że to on będzie o tym decydował.

W lewej ręce Jim wciąż trzymał odrąbane ramię mężczyzny. Jego prawą dłoń po chwili nakryła większa, szorstka dłoń Sebastiana. Snajper czule rozmazał szkarłatną ciecz na bladej skórze, po czym splótł ich palce razem.

No dobra, niech już będzie. Może ta siekiera jednak się liczyła.


End file.
